BSSM: Solar Crusades
by Wild Nature
Summary: Between BSSMS and BSSMSS, a new soldier is after the creature she inadvertingly gave birth to and finds out a power within her that may proof to be too much.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Gemini Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Gemini The Solar Crusades Chapter One - Arrival

The warm wind picked up softly, tossing a sweet scent to cascade lazily over the rolling plains as the sun overhead shone with its luminosity. The soft, hazy rays of sunlight filtered easily through the few wispy white clouds. And from a bird's eye view, a city loomed underneath the skies, zooming closer as the plane circled with an avian grace, the wings dipping as the wheels processed, spinning toward it's spiraling location before it jutted and jumped, bouncing before stilling to a slow stop.

The crowd billowed out, voices reaching out to reach a high pitch. Another plane's engine sputtered and roared, the wheels leading it to flee to the heavens. In the near back of the group exiting the docked plane was a barely eligible girl, small stature with bright yellow hair fluttered and windswept. Her gray eyes, round and intelligent, twinkled in mirth as she looked around constantly, as if she couldn't get enough of her location.

She was jostled and pressed forward by the group, unable to yet leave until she found the post where the terminal ended and she was able to pick up her luggage.

She fiddled with her hair absently, brushing it down with her slender fingers. It was cut unevenly and longer on the front of her face, shortening the way on the back to hug the nape of her neck. She exited the building, looking around once more, only to lose her smile.

"Wow..." She spoke, awed. She was in a city that was large, not what she was used to. She was about to step away when a hand fell upon her shoulder and a glowering man glared at her.

"You were going to leave me behind, now weren't you?" He spoke accusingly. He had black hair and black eyes and was a good deal taller than the girl and twice her age. He had broad shoulders and a starting paunch and his fingers were gnarled. He had rather bushy eyebrows and his beard was itchy looking, not quite fully-grown.

"Now Uncle, I wouldn't do that! I was just so.. I mean, look around!" She turned to inspect the skies, were the buildings farther away were reaching up to.

"Dysis Wilhemina! You do not abandon your family members just because of your curiosity and furthermore..." He trailed off, his eyes catching a rather attractive woman who smiled politely at him and he smiled back, a clumsy adolescent look in his eyes.

"And I suppose Sally will miss you so much!" Dysis spoke loudly, giggling.

Her uncle's face blanched. "Eh.. Enough!" He strode out confidently, although his eyes expressed a little bit of embarrassment and contrite.

"So where do we head off now?" She began conversationally.

"The Four Leaf Hotel," he said as he pulled a single sheet from his breast pocket. "Eh.. What does this mean?"

"Um.." She scratched her nose. "Um.." She searched her memory and smiled. "It says to go right at the intersection!"

"What intersection?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... weren't your possible bosses going to meet you?" She asked finally.

He sighed. "I suppose but everyone looks the same.."

"Not by hair!" Dysis protested.

"But the eyes.." He pointed out.

"Oh, you're a big baby, Uncle!"

"Careful now! I only let you come because you begged so much! I can just as easily send you back," he griped at her.

"No, you can't!" She turned away and saw a sign being held by a person dressed in a dark brown suit reading 'Wilhemina'. "Oh, Uncle!"

He spotted it as she pointed eagerly and they proceeded to the man.

"Thank you very much for picking us up," Dysis's uncle smiled before spying Dysis bowing politely. He awkwardly followed, smiling sheepishly at the tiny smile on the other man's lips.

"Please, come," the driver spoke carefully but warmly. "Mr. Hagashi is waiting for you.."

"To think you're going to teach English," Dysis stuck her tongue out at her uncle before flushing as the driver smiled at her.

"Yes and I get to learn the language," he said dryly. "Seeing you struggle to teach yourself.."

"I had a tutor! Sempai Kyoshi, she was really nice and helpful!"

"Yes, yes, but now you're going to be put to the test."

But as they entered the limo and a conversation picked up between Mr. Hagashi and her uncle, the language barrier was not in place as Mr. Hagashi spoke English fluidly.

"Ah, I grew up in America," he answered to Dysis's question of where he retained his ability. "With Japanese speaking parents and a whole world that spoke English, I learned both quite well."

"Ah, forgive me. This is my niece, Dysis," her uncle offered.

"How do you do," he nodded politely. "I am Mr. Hagashi. Stanley told me a bit about you and your high interest in the Japanese culture and language."

"Well, actually," she scratched her nose shyly. "It's all the rage in America, you know, with anime and manga emerging like ants all over the place."

"Ants?" Mr. Hagashi quoted, almost teasingly.

She blushed. "Oh, I probably could've used a better word. I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"No need to apologize," he smiled and turned back to her uncle. "Now, Stanley, may I call you that?" When her uncle nodded. "Let's begin by discussing.."

Dysis tuned the two out, gazing out at the window in silence. For a moment, she spotted a flicker in the rays of the sun and she reached into her pant pocket, pulling out a gold, shimmering ring. She placed it upon her left middle finger, watching it change to a cool blue. She looked back outside, the world whizzing by as they were soon arriving at their location.

"Now remember, don't unpack or anything. We're only going to be here for about a day or so while they finish up with the apartment," Stanley told her sternly.

"Okay, can I go out?" She asked without preamble.

"Oh, already? We had a long travel and.." Seeing her eyes widen and a disappearing smile made him sigh noisily. "Fine but not for long."

"I'm not a child, you know," Dysis said, her ego stinging.

"Yes, yes, I know; now be back soon."

She nearly fled out of the hotel room, using the stairs to prance down as she giggled. "Finally! Time to do so sleuthing."

She found herself walking down a busy street, people bustling to and fro, emerging and disappearing into cars and buildings. She was so lost in thought and impressiveness of the looming buildings, she didn't hear the honking until a body maneuvered against her and she fell onto her side, the body adding additional weight that momentarily pulled the air from her lips.

It was a tall woman but for Dysis to tell that was to actually feel the woman against her. She was hauled up by the blonde and peered into navy blue eyes that were unreadable.

"Thank you for your kindness," She spoke a bit shyly and haltingly and the woman's eyebrows moved up slightly.

"You speak Japanese?"

"I learned it from a good friend," Dysis offered.

"Huh, well, you weren't watching where you were going," she began, her voice taking an authority tone.

"Oh.. please forgive me. I was trying to look at all the wonderful buildings! I grew up in a small town and I've never been so far from home or.." To her embarrassment, she had trailed into English on habit. "Oh.. err..."

But the other woman was smiling. "Your enthusiasm is easy to pick up on. But you must be wary of the vehicles here like where you're from, all right?"

"Of course!" She bowed profusely. "I'm deeply sorry for endangering you as well as myself!"

"Please, think nothing of it," but she bowed back, a smile tugging at her lips. "Tell me, what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I'm with my uncle. He's going to be teaching English to elementary children," she spoke brightly.

"Ah, wonderful. And yourself?"

"I tagged along for the summer. Father is busy most of the time and since Uncle was leaving and I'd be all alone and.. well, here I am!"

"Haruka?" A voice rang out, melodious and warm. Dysis tilted her head slowly.

"Oh wow.. Kaioh Michiru? Oh, wow! Kyoshi has all of your instrumental music CDs! I listened to some of them and it's beautiful quality! Wow! I can't believe I got to see you! I mean, it's an honor.." She grinned and bowed again to Haruka. "Forgive me again. I'll be sure to keep my eyes peeled."

"Peeled?" Haruka glanced at Michiru with a tugging smile as the other woman shrugged slightly.

She turned away when she felt her hand get grasped warmly. Haruka studied the gold ring and then smiled a bit apologetically. "Aren't you a bit young to be engaged?"

"Engaged?" She looked at the ring on her hand. "I'm not engaged!"

"Haruka, it's on the wrong hand AND finger," Michiru pointed out softly.

Dysis giggled. "Oh, but cause it's a gold band! No, it's really a mood ring. Here," She pulled it off with a smile. "See?"

Haruka studied it and tried to place it on a finger but it wouldn't fit.

"Too many sweets?" Michiru offered as Haruka flushed.

"Eh, it's very nice," Haruka said weakly, Michiru smirking behind her.

"Thank you!" Dysis waved and turned only to watch traffic zoom past her. She hadn't realized she was about to step on the road again. "Whoops," she moved back from the edge and continued on, glancing up at the dimming sky. With the sun setting, she knew she had to go back soon.

She had neared the building when she felt it, a slight stirring of energy, like a sudden burst flowering in her breast. She watched her ring change to red momentarily before it cleared. She hesitated but the door was being held open for her and she entered with a long sigh.

"Tomorrow... I will definitely look into it," she told herself as she pressed the up button for the elevator.

"I was getting worried!" Uncle Stanley began instantly. She crossed her arms in defiance. "Don't act like that! I'm on your side, remember? It took me forever to convince your old man!"

"Old man?"

"Oh shut up and get over here to eat!" He ordered.

She stared down at the food. "Um... What is it?"

"Hell if I know, I thought you would know."

"I learned the language Uncle, not the cuisine." Dysis rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dy, tell me about your little trip," he asked as he sat down carefully, crossing his legs gingerly.

She quietly told him of her short adventure and he blanched and promptly glared at her. "And if that woman hadn't pulled you out of traffic?" He said through gritted teeth. "No more than five minutes and you get yourself almost killed! You've been doing that since you first learned to walk!"

"Yea, yea," She muttered, knowing this old story like the back of her hand. They ate in silence and proceeded to bed. She knew Uncle Stanley fell asleep almost instantly when he began to snore five minutes hitting the bed but she looked out the window in apprehension, not quite willing to go to sleep without thinking of what she was going to be doing for the summer. Unlike her friends who was going to party and go to Disneyland and such, she had something more important to figure out and solve. She just wished she knew what she was doing instead of going on whims and haunting dreams.

She finally fell asleep to her own worrying thoughts and was rudely awaken as if moments later as her uncle prodded her with a spoon, the sunlight bearing in in her eyes as she stretched.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said crossly and Uncle Stanley returned to the stove.

"I'm making eggs and toast. Is that all right?"

"Sha..." She rolled over with a yawn.

"Oh no, you don't!" She felt a soft whap to her back as her uncle began to smack her with his pillow. "Up, up!"

"Just a few more..." She nearly shrieked as he found her poking feet and grasped her ankles to pull her off the futon. "FINE!" She looked over her shoulder, her body twisted so that her top half was on her side and her feet faced to floor. "I'm up! Happy?!"

He grinned. "Not until you're on your feet!"

She shrieked again as he heaved her up and suddenly gentle, placed her on her bare feet. He kissed her forehead as she rolled her eyes. "Now, you shower.. err, bathe, whatever, while I finish up with this," he gestured loosely at the currently burning eggs. "OH SHIT!"

She watched him as he blew on the eggs, turned off the stove and grumble before she rummaged in her luggage to pull out a short sleeved shirt with the words "Girls Rule" written across the chest and "Boys Drool" on the back, and old jean shorts that were hardy.

She took her time relaxing, coming out to a bit of a hazard zone in the small kitchen before she sat at the table, staring at the meager amount. She ate it without a word but smiled back at her uncle when he glanced and smiled at her.

They spent much of the morning watching the television but Dysis lost the interest of translating when she herself had difficult picking up the words and she just ended up frustrating her uncle in the process.

"Cheese? Cheese?! But that was about chess!" He snorted, eyeing her dubiously. "I thought you had a good grasp."

"I haven't exactly listened to a lot of other Japanese speaking people, only Kyoshi!" Dysis huddled in the wooden armchair, her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. "Sheesh, I'm not perfect at it!"

But the cellphone that Mr. Hagashi gave to Stanley for use finally rang and they cheered as they gathered their luggage. "Finally!"

It took a half hour to reach the apartment center and they took an elevator yet again to climb upward several floors until it dinged and Stanley beamed at the rusty number of twenty six three. "Ah, home sweet home!"

He unlocked it and pressed inward only to stare at surprise. "It's.. smaller than I expected."

"You're exactly paying that much," Dysis said finally. "I think it's... quaint."

"It's a one bed room apartment.. and the living room and kitchen are compounded!" He sounded as if in shock. "I thought I was paying so much..."

"UNCLE! Yen is different from American dollars!" She began and sighed noisily as he stomped around.

"Well.. I guess it's good for one person. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"I think it pulls out," she experimented and proved that idea to be true. "Good, I'll be fine."

"That'll take half the living room!"

"Only at night and I'll only be here for the summer! Unless you really want me to leave.." She trailed off, opening staring.

"It's not that, it's just that.."

"Being used to home got you in high standards, no?" She teased lightly.

"Oh quiet and unpack," he disappeared into the bedroom and didn't emerge for over an hour. She wondered if he had taken a nap but he emerged with a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Oh, no, I was testing out the television and there was some kind of game show.." He yawned. "I don't know why I'm tired. Plane jag must be getting to me. What say we go out to eat and then come back to relax?"

After they began to relax at home after supper, Stanley told his niece that he was going to the school for exploration and familiarizing himself. "You have your money, right? So why don't you go explore the stores?"

"I'm not always shopping!"

"Uh huh, yea..." He smirked. "Good night," he kissed her forehead before disappearing into his new bedroom.

She turned to the television but turned it off for the moment. She went to the small balcony that barely fit her but she looked up at the clear sky, the air nearly warm enough to stifle. "I didn't go out.." She sighed as she studied her ring absently. It was currently gold but she thought she saw a flicker of red and wondered what she had to be angry for.

She looked back up and studied the stars absently before a yawn startled her. She giggled as she reentered and flipped the television on.

She fell asleep to the soft whispers of the television, too tired to distinguish what was being said. Floating aimlessly, she heard the whispers become something more, crawling in her skin.

She lay in a mode of nothingness, aware of sleep and aware of existing in another part of her mind. A memory rising, growing stronger, brighter, and it began to burn around her, not from within her and she looked up in a revolving circlet of fire, finding herself straightening in the center. It licked at her skin carelessly but didn't hurt. The memory was sharded. She was disoriented, feeling like herself but as someone else. This other being, for she couldn't call it human, felt strangely familiar and yet foreign, as if it were not used to being as human.

She found her hand in front of her, the ring glittering and becoming transparent, shimmering with unbridled energy and her lips moved, wanting to speak but her voice caught. The flames sucked in, this time without remorse and she cried out soundlessly, feeling as if her very being was being burned alive.

She awoke with a start, sitting up as her head spun and her breath came out in pants. "Oh.. my head," she fumbled with the blankets and found a note flow gently to the floor. It was from her uncle, stating he was going to be gone for the majority of the day and that to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

She made quick work of showering and eating some toast. She surmised she'd pick up lunch somewhere and headed off with a wide grin.

She was browsing in a bookstore, trying to figure out just what she'd be interested in reading. She was embarrassed to enter the children's section despite the fact that that would be the best way for her to read as she still had trouble with kanji. She thought of the young teenage section, having a reliable translation dictionary.

"Hello again!" Dysis jumped as Michiru smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," She smiled shyly, trying to hide the book.

"I read that as a child. It was one of my favorites..."

"Err.. I was just looking," she placed the book back carefully.

"So not only have you learned the language, you can read it, huh?"

"Not completely," Dysis shrugged. "But I get by."

"I know you know me but you are..?"

"Oh, Dysis Wilhemina.. I mean, Wilhemina Dysis," she corrected herself.

"Disisu?" Michiru tried it on her tongue.

"Even English speaking have trouble with my name," Dysis said lightly. "Dysis."

"Dysis.. sounds lovely."

Dysis grinned. "Oh please! It sounds like a flower!"

"And flowers are lovely," Michiru nodded. "If you want, I can suggest some books."

"Really?"

And the two spent the next hour browsing. Dysis picked up two popular books for teenagers that she thought might be fun to read and then Michiru offered to treat her to a lunch.

"I'm meeting some friends of mine. It's a pretty big group but it's for celebration for the younger girls for entering high school."

"That's wonderful!" Dysis was tempted to say yes but she felt as if an intruder. But Michiru say her hesitating.

"I would be very honored," Michiru offered warmly, nodding to her slightly. "You're a fun girl and besides, perfect way to practice our language!"

Dysis shrugged and agreed after a pause.

She sat at the table alone after they arrived. Michiru went to use the restroom and she fidgeted, unsure of her surroundings. She played with the fork and accidentally poked herself. "Ouch!"

She watched the droplet of blood and nearly jumped a foot when a hand presented her a napkin. "You all right?" The blue haired, blue eyed girl smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Dysis noted that the girl spoke softly and almost carefully. She watched the girl pull into the seat across and then scoot over. "Must be one of Michiru's friends?"

"One of the many. You have an accent..?" She trailed off.

"I'm visiting Japan while my uncle begins his teaching career," Dysis smiled. "I'm from America."

"Pretty far to travel. My name is Mizuno Ami," She offered a hand and the two awkwardly shook over the table.

"Wilhemina Dysis."

"Dy..sis?" Ami smiled. "Interesting name, I don't think I've heard of it before."

Dysis shrugged. "Well, it's a great topic starter, no?"

Ami chuckled before she waved to the far side. "Rei! Makoto! Over here!"

The brunette and raven haired appeared, both out of breath. "I thought we were going to be late!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Sha, I thought we were going to perform an Usagi!" The raven haired smirked.

"Rei! That's not nice!" But Ami hid her smile well. "Guys, this is Michiru's friend, Dysis."

"Hello," Rei nodded politely. "Name's Rei."

"I'm Kino Makoto," Makoto added as she and Rei sat of the long group seat.

Michiru had returned but this time she had Haruka with her. "Hello! Remember me?" Haruka grinned.

"Umm...Wait! Don't tell me! I know she called you something... Uh.. Ha...ra...no.. Haro.. just give me a moment! Ha..ru...ka?"

"That's great!" Michiru patted Dysis on the shoulder.

"I take that I'm right? Validation would be nice, you know," Dysis scratched her nose.

"Yes, my name is Tenoh Haruka."

"I think I've heard of you," Dysis searched her memory. "Uh.. racecar driver?"

"Very good!" Michiru giggled. "Not your topic, hmm?"

"Oh, well, Ami and I were discussing my name and it's.. uniqueness."

"Certainly is," Haruka agreed. "Almost everyone is here."

"Setsuna coming?" Ami asked.

"No, she's taking Hotaru to a doctor's appointment," Haruka stated. "I wanted to take her but Setsuna wanted to make sure Hotaru was in good hands."

"Hi guys!" Two blonde girls, only one had hers up in buns, bounced over. Dysis blinked rapidly.

"Geez, are you two twins?" She asked pointblank.

"Eh? No! But we're like sisters!" The one with the red bow smiled brightly. "Who are you? Must know someone if you're sitting here!"

"I saved her the other day and Michiru met up with her earlier today."

"Saved? Tell us!" The girls implored and Haruka recounted the account. However, there was one aspect the girls wanted to pounce on.

"Can I see the ring?" Minako asked hopefully.

"Well..." She started to take it off when it turned black and she felt a cold grip in her body. "Ugh.." She pushed away from the seat, gasping.

"I.. I need to.." She felt the world spin as she collapsed.

The group had jumped up but the far side where a small group of customers were, commotion was heard as screams echoed and there was a blast outside.

"We need to get out of here!" Haruka and Michiru led as Minako and Usagi followed.

Makoto was with Ami, kneeling down to check on Dysis. "Dysis! Dysis!"

Her eyes fluttered. "I'm... so .. tired..."

"What happened?"

"She's.. up to it.. again.." Dysis let out strangled giggle. "She's.."

Another ensuring blast blew away any other responses as Dysis struggled to get up. "Let me go!" She yelped as Makoto pinned her.

Ami was fumbling with a watch, talking rapidly. She spoke so fast that Dysis couldn't understand her, even if she bothered to listen.

"Let me.. GO!" She pushed Makoto up and Makoto finally hauled her to her feet. "I'm.. better."

"You sure?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Oh dear.." Ami gasped.

In front of them, there was a shining ball. Inside was a outline of a body that was dimly female.

"Who is that?"

Dysis's eyes widened as she glanced at her ring. It was blood red. "I need to make sure my uncle all right!" She said hurriedly as she ran out. "I'm sorry for the quick leave!"

She turned and rounded around the block, running until she was panting. She stared at her ring, the blood red still there.

"Oh... how do I get you to work?" She whispered. She looked up the street, seeing the faint glow. She knew she wanted to do something but the feeling of exhaustion was returning.

"What did I say in my dream?" She asked herself. "Come on, Dysis! REMEMBER!"

She saw it, the flash of fire, the heat, the burning sensation that had consumed her. "Solar Equilibrium, Make Up!" She spoke thickly and watched her ring light up before becoming transparent.

Her body shimmered and became transparent before she reappeared, her body dressed in a strange fuku. Her shorter hair became shaped like a sun and her longer hair braided to curve slightly against her cheeks. She wore a bronze yellow tiara, with a diamond center that had a round red gem in its center. She wore red straight edged goggles that dipped in on the top and bottom where the nose was and in the center of her forehead was a outlined circle with a horizontal line through its center.

Her choker was a red crisscrossed band and her collar was white with red flames designs going in. Her brooch was round and bronze yellow. The top was encrusted with a yellow crescent moon at its bottom and the top had a red cross. The bow was bronze yellow, the tails forked and the bow quite small and droopy. She had bronze yellow metal protectors jutting out, the edges ridged in yellow spikes that curved upward and outward.

She had a white bodice but her mid-drift was covered by a silver-gray protector, the top pointed upward with a bronze yellow metal tip and the bottom the same but direction reversed. Her skirt was red and her back bows were somewhat forked into three points, the tails falling down slender and forked. She wore white gloves that began at mid-forearm and pointed up over the backs of her hand, revealing her palm and fingers. Her boots were ankle length and pointed inward at the center view, a yellow tail pointing up in a sharp angle. Around the ankles were red crisscrossing bands and at her toes was a small design of a four pointed yellow star.

She already began to feel less tired as she turned. Almost instanteously, so did the lighted figure. It was a moment of pure nothing before she took off toward it. Instead of going to her, however, it flew off as she swore.

"Damn it!" She swore as she began to spin her fingers. "Translucent Dynamism!" She shouted, aiming the miniature bombs with care.

But it didn't exactly work. She watched a car nearly become dust as she flinched. "SORRY!"

She struggled to aim, to at least get the attention of the person inside. "Come on! Face me!" She shouted. "COWARD!"

It stopped suddenly, in the middle of the street. The people were still fleeing as the person slowly drifted to the ground. Energy rumbled out in waves and Dysis nearly faltered.

"Who.. are.. you?" The woman whispered but it echoed dimly. The ball reversed itself, lighting the figure more so that no details could be discovered.

"I.. I am... Sailor Sunna! By fiery powers of the Sol, I am the celestial Guardian!"

"You?" The voice was mocking. "You?!" The woman began to laugh. "Oh, dear mortal, you have no idea of what it takes.. what you need.. I will get it, oh, I will!"

"Translucent Dynamism!" Dysis shouted.

The bombs made contact and erupted but had no response or damage to the woman.

"Time's ticking for the darling energy," the woman began to whisper. "I will no longer hide.. I will finally conquer."

And with a sudden whirlpool of energy diving inward, she turned into light particles, blinding Dysis.

She stood alone in the street, the damage around with broken glass, ruined cars, and smoking buildings. "What do you want?" She asked the wind before she turned and nearly screamed.

"Oak Evolution!" The attack nearly kissed her as she jumped to the side. She tried to stand up.

"Flame Sniper!"

She swore as she looked up, the gathering of senshi approaching with much care. She flinched. "Please.. forgive me!"

She turned and ran. 


End file.
